College Induced Mayhem
by spirithorse
Summary: Yami is forced to participate in a college tradition. Yugi sits back and watches. Implied YYxY


**Author's Note:** Rated high for safety. This little bit was inspired by the craziness that went on at my college for a weekend, only this happens to the juniors and not the freshmen. This is AU and takes place in a world where Yami has his own body for no adequately explained reason. A special thanks to everyone on the Best Puzzleshipping Contest forum for help in Yami's poster.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Poker Face, but I do own some of the plot. Some of the things in here, though, I will openly admit were inspired/already done by Little Kuriboh.

**Warning:** Swearing, sexual content, implied YamixYugi

**

* * *

College Induced Mayhem**

In all honesty, it was not the welcome that Yugi had expected from his dark half.

The nineteen year old duelist had just settled down at one of the round tables in the dinning hall at their college, cautiously picking at his food as he watched the door. Yami and Joey would be coming in from Fencing Club soon, and Seto would join them -for reasons he kept to himself- after his last class of the day. Yugi's attention was constantly drawn away from the entryway by the shouts that bounced across the room, some of the contents of the conversations making him blush.

It was a tradition at their college, supposedly to help the freshmen get to know some of the upperclassmen better, to have the freshmen get issued demands over the course of three days and act on those demands. There was, of course, the sub clause that the freshmen didn't have to comply unless they felt comfortable, but no one would be caught backing out on that.

Thankfully, Yugi had been slated to be tormented by this tradition the next weekend, leaving only him and Seto the only ones untouched in their little group. Yami and Joey were undergoing the ordeal this weekend. Usually, after Yugi's final class on Thursday, he would rush back to the dorm to spend a few hours with his dark half before Yami had to go to Fencing Club, an activity that the former spirit had yet to encourage Yugi to participate in. Today, however, Yami had been missing, probably receiving his orders from the junior, the messenger for the senior who was issuing the demands.

The tri-color haired teen was drawn out of his thoughts as he saw the others enter, standing up to wave at them. Joey returned the wave, Kaiba and Yami arguing over a topic that Yugi couldn't hear over the roar of voices. The three disappeared into the lines for the food, Joey reappearing moments later balancing two plates and a cup as he made his way over to the table. Yugi smiled at his blonde friend, taking a glance at the pile of food before shaking his head. "Hi Joey."

The blonde just burst into laughter, leaning his elbows on the table so his hands could support his head. Yugi grew worried as Joey continued to laugh, absently taking a sip from his soda before leaning forward. "What's so funny?"

Joey waved him off, calming down to chuckles. "You'll find out soon enough, Yug'."

Yugi shrugged, turning around to watch the lines again. He saw Yami waiting in one of the longer ones, distracted as Seto strode out, shocked to see that the CEO was actually smiling. Yugi scooted closer to Joey, instinct telling him that this was a bad sign, and he had learned to trust his instincts. Automatically, his eyes glanced back towards the lines of people, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Yami was coming over to join them. He was about to relax again when he saw Joey and Seto exchange a look, one that did not promise another argument between the two. Yugi sat up straight suddenly, looking between the two of them in worry. He turned to stare back at Yami, begging the former spirit to hurry up.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seto put down his plate and lean against the chair, stiffening as he saw the smile on Seto's face grow wider. Unfortunately, also at that minute, the dinning hall became almost completely silent. Yugi saw Yami's confident walk slow, the former spirit looking around at the other people before glancing up at Seto. From the expression on his darker half's face, Yugi knew that Yami also saw something wrong in Seto's smile.

"Yami, I love you."

Yugi's jaw dropped as Joey erupted into laughter again, nearly falling off his chair. He could hardly believe that Seto would actually say _that_ in public, especially when he knew that people could hear him perfectly well. Yugi looked back at Yami for his response, surprised to see a slight movement in Yami's jaw, anger in his face. The former spirit picked up his pace again, walking over to the table and sitting down close to Yugi. As the silence stretched on, Yami sighed and leaned back in his chair, his thumb and forefinger going to the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Another moment passed before Yami finally opened his eyes and looked up at the CEO. "I only love you when we're fucking."

Yugi was sure that his lower jaw had come off at this moment, watching Yami calmly reach out for his own hamburger as the dinning hall burst into laughter. Yugi glanced to his left to see that Joey had fallen out of his chair now and was rolling on the floor laughing. He glanced up back to see Kaiba calmly sitting down in his seat and ignoring the laughter that was going on around him, smirking at Yami. On his part, Yami was glaring up at Kaiba. The former spirit waiting until he had swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking. "I hate you, Kaiba."

If anything, Kaiba's smirk grew wider, but there was no retort.

Yugi looked between the two for a minute before resting his hand on Yami's arm, feeling the former spirit relax under his touch before turning his head to watch as Joey climbed back up to his seat, wiping tears from his eyes. "That is never getting old."

"Keep laughing about it, puppy." Yami shot back, Joey's smile disappearing as his growled. There was a short pause before he gave a yip, shoot a death glare at Yami before turning back to his food. The former spirit gave a small chuckle before shaking his head, sighing before looking over at Yugi. "How are you, aibou?"

"Good, if a little bit confused." Yugi pointed at Kaiba and raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

"Oh," Yami winced, "sorry about that aibou. It's just…"

"That's what he's gotta say whenever anybody says that they love 'im." Joey took a bite of a drumstick, chewing before pointing over at Seto. "Kaiba has been giving him grief all day about it." He broke off into laughter.

Yugi turned back at the noise that he heard from Yami, finding that his darker half was glaring at Kaiba, like he was daring the CEO to say something else. Yugi reached out for Yami again, turning his attention back to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, aibou." The former spirit shot another glare a Kaiba, probably to make sure the CEO remained silent.

Yugi sighed and moved his chair over so he could cuddle up to Yami, resting his head on his darker half's shoulders. "Good. I missed you."

He heard Joey making fake gagging noises in the background, ignoring them as Yami finally smiled. "Missed you too, aibou."

Yugi tipped his head up to receive his customary kiss on the forehead, smiling happy and he shifted closer to Yami, speaking without thinking. "Mmm, love you."

He felt Yami stiffen at that, suddenly sitting up himself with wide eyes. Silence drifted over the table, Yami staring at Yugi with wide eyes. Yugi clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head in an apology. Joey burst out into laughter again as Seto leaned forward, the smirk returning to his face. "Say it."

"I can't say _that_ to Yugi!" Yami turned to glare at Seto. "It's not true."

"Which part?"

The muscles in Yami's jaw worked as he kept his mouth shut, quickly drinking the rest of his soda before standing up and muttering in a low voice, "Ionlyloveyouwhenwe'refucking. Now, I'm heading back to the dorm, I have homework and," he pointed at Seto, "don't you dare Kaiba."

Yami walked away, leaving Yugi staring after him before he too scrambled to his feet, gathering up his plate and rushing after Yami. He caught up to the former spirit as Yami was preparing to walk out. He fell into step beside Yami, worried when Yami looked everywhere but him. Finally, Yami peeked over at Yugi from under his bangs, sighing. "I'm sorry, aibou."

"It's fine." Yugi waved him off, smiling at his darker half. "I should have known better. I'll just have to watch what I say this weekend. Although," Yugi gave him a mock glare, "I hope that's not the only time that you love me."

Yami laughed, pulling Yugi into a hug. "Not a chance, aibou."

Satisfied, the two made their way back to the dorm room they shared.

* * *

Yugi stared impatiently at his watch, begging the seconds to go faster. This was his last class of the day, and he was hungry. He had woken up late and skipped breakfast because of it. What had worried him the most was that he had woken up without the usual warmth of Yami at his back.

They had pushed the two beds in their room together the first night they were there, too used to being able to hold on to each other during the night to sleep apart. Surprisingly, no one else on their hall commented on that when they came in to talk to the two, even when they found Yami working on his laptop with Yugi contorting himself to read on the former spirit's back. Neither of them thought much beyond the fact that others knew, letting others come to their own conclusions about their relationship.

Yugi quickly shoved his notebook and pen in his back as the professor dismissed them, nearly running out the door as his stomach growled, demanding food. He dodged through the crowd of people, glad for his small stature before slamming his shoulder into the door that led outside. He bounced down the stairs of the building before coming to a careful stop on the curb, looking both ways before dashing across the parking lot to the median and then repeating the process. Once safely on the other side, he looked up and smiled at the red brick of the dinning hall before preparing to walk up the steps, pausing as he noticed something.

Two girls dressed up as pirates were chasing another girl in a fuzzy hat across the small brick paved yard that was to one side of the dining hall. Yugi recognized them as people from the Fencing Club before he jumped as a girl dressed as a cat rubbed against him, doing a very good impression of a purr. He yelped and jumped away, expecting the cat to follow him but she had found another victim. Yugi shook his head, suddenly dreading when his turn for his madness came when he heard a familiar voice.

"You know I look damn sexy in this tutu, Kaiba!"

Yugi turned around, rubbing his eyes in the vain hope that this was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. Yami had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring up at Kaiba, wearing a pink tutu over his usual clothes.

Yugi saw Kaiba glance over at him and smile before he disappeared into the dinning hall, Yami shaking his head before turning around, coming to a dead stop when he saw Yugi. "Hi…aibou."

He was sure that he made a sound similar to a "Eep!" before he dashed inside the building, quickly shuffling to a place where he couldn't see Yami. Yugi rubbed his hands over his face, thanking all the gods that he could think of that it was Friday. He could go hide out in his room for a while and wait for Yami to get back. And, hopefully, hold back his laughter when Yami was around.

* * *

"Last step, Joey."

"Thanks, Yug'." He ducked his friend's pat on the shoulder, instead taking the hand and leading Joey down their hall. The blonde had asked for Yugi's help in leading him around all day, seeing as he had been blindfolded and sent out to beg for scraps from people coming out of the dining hall. Yugi rolled his eyes at the memory of the demand, wondering what had possessed the senior to ask for that. Although, it had been amusing trying to see Joey to tricks while being unable to see.

He continued to lead his friend to his room, stopping just outside the door to undo the blindfold. Joey sighed and shook his head, Yugi refraining from commenting that he looked more like a dog now. Joey gave him a smile before taking out his key to unlock his room. "Thanks again, Yug'. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be around when breakfast starts." He turned around to walk down the three doors that separated them, thinking that he heard Joey mutter something about holding breakfast at absurd hours in the morning. Yugi shook his head with a sigh, reaching into his own pocket to take out his keys before unlocking his room. He pushed the door open, the smile on his face fading as he realized that Yami wasn't here. He glanced over his shoulder out into the hall before shrugging and walking in. "He's probably in the shower…or returning that tutu to whoever he borrowed it from."

Yugi's musings to himself were broken as he smothered a laugh, shutting the door before running the one step to their bed and flopping down on it, the rest of his laughter hidden by the pillows. He almost wished that he had gotten a picture of Yami in that get up to send to Grandpa back home and Tèa in America; with Yami's permission of course. Yugi flipped over to his back, feeling his laughter calm down before reaching blindly for a book he still had a few chapters to read before class on Monday; he had told all his friends that he had a ton of work that he had to get done, preventing him from doing anything on a Friday night, which was true. Yugi groaned and glared at his laptop from where he was sprawled on the bed before settling in to work.

One and a half essays and three chapters of the worst book ever written later, Yugi was slipping into his star pajamas and crawling into bed, too tired to work anymore. He sighed, glancing over to Yami's side before flipping over and curling around one of Yami's pillows. It wasn't the same, but he could still fall asleep, albeit more slowly than usual. Yugi yawned, looking over his shoulder at the still closed door, wondering where Yami was. He would have been back before Yugi fell asleep.

It took an hour of tossing and turning for Yugi to finally drift off to sleep, his hold on his chosen pillow growing tighter. It was only a few moments later that Yami cautiously opened the door and padded into the room, carefully placing the poster that he had been struggling with on his desk with a look of distaste before quickly changing into his pajamas. He took a look a Yugi, frowning for a moment before climbing onto the bed and prying the pillow out of his hold. Yugi whimpered and twisted in his sleep, Yami quickly cuddling him close. The two of them sighed at the same time before Yami adjusted their position so they were spooned up against each other. He kissed Yugi's temple, smiling at the coo of contentment that the teenager gave. "Goodnight aibou."

* * *

Yugi woke up to the sounds of Yami moving around the room, the former spirit trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened one eye, realizing that Yami wasn't in his line of sight before closing it. "Going to breakfast?"

He heard Yami jump before the former spirit cross over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Yugi frowned as he tried to determine why he heard an extra swishing sound, like loose fabric, as Yami moved. He snuggled deeper into the covers, wondering why his brain was even trying to think this early. "Yes. Sorry I woke you."

Yugi waved one hand sleepily. "I need to get up to get Joey anyway. The lines should be getting long about this time."

He heard Yami's noise of agreement before the former spirit picked up something made of paper from the desk and exited the room. Yugi allowed himself to remain in bed for a few more minutes before groaning and pushing himself up to glare at the clock. Technically, they should have been talking about lunch, since it was nearly noon, but that didn't seem to matter. Yugi stumbled around the room, tugging on jeans and a clean-ish t-shirt before pulling on a jacket and grabbing his camera and keys. It was the first nice day they had for a long time, which meant that Yugi could finally get something done for his ecology class. Hopefully, Yami could come with him too, since they were partners for this lab.

Yugi secured the camera before walking out of his room and turning to lock the door. He smothered a yawn before walking over to Joey's room and pounding on the door, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes as he heard a yelp and a thud as Joey literally rolled out of bed. The sounds of cursing and frantic movement when on in the room for a while before Joey opened the door, the interval long enough for Yugi to wake up properly. He smiled up at Joey, snickering at the overly baggy clothes that the blonde was wearing, complete with a hat turned the wrong way. "Got something interesting today Joey?"

"Nah, just entertainment at dinner. You gonna be there?"

Yugi nodded absently as they made their way to the stairs and walked down to the main floor, chatting and waving at people that they knew as they walked. They were nearing the dinning hall when Joey brought up the subject. "So, did Yami tell you what he was working on?"

Yugi blinked. "No. He got in really late last night and left before I was awake."

From the way that Joey laughed, it was probably something bad. Yugi cringed as Joey began to push him up the steps that led into the dinning hall, eagerly ushering Yugi through the doors with a "You have to see this."

The tri-color haired teen allowed himself to be led, glancing around him at all the colorful posters, catching a few glimpses of the title and blushing at some of the content. He was stopped at a bright orange one, looking back at Joey before looking at the actual title of the poster, feeling a blush rising in his face. He heard Joey laughing from behind him as the ready the poster.

It was titled: 10 Reasons Why I Would Fuck Yugi Mutou. If that wasn't enough, the ten reasons followed, all in Yami's handwriting. Yugi suddenly understood why Yami hadn't wanted to been in the same room as him while he had come up with them. Still, he read down the list because Joey was keeping him there with hands on his shoulders.

Number One: He's the King of Games

Number Two: To discover if he tastes as sweet as he looks.

Number Three: How far down does that adorable blush really go?

Number Four: He's fun sized.

Number Five: I've always wondered what it would be like to screw someone as good looking as myself.

Number Six: He's into chains.

Number Seven: He's quite vocal.

Number Eight: He's as sexy as hell.

Number Nine: Leather. And lots of it.

Number Ten: Who wouldn't? Which is why I intend to get there first.

Yugi placed a hand over his face and shook his head before walking away, leaving Joey to laugh. He showed his ID to the cashier before walking in, easily spotting Yami sitting at a table. The former spirit was dressed in his clothes from his time as a pharaoh. Yugi looked at the plates of food that were waiting for him, his eyes lighting up at the untouched glass of chocolate milk. He gave Yami a smile as he hurried over, sliding into his seat and staring at the food that Yami had gotten for him. He looked up at his darker half, realizing that Yami was blushing as well. "So, you read it."

Yugi looked down, poking his eggs with his fork. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, filled with the clink of utensils. Yugi finally looked up, a smile twitching as the corner of his mouth. "You're narcissistic, you know that?"

Yami laughed at the comment, leaning back in his chair. "Aibou, when you look this good after three thousand years, it's very easy to be so."

They both dissolved into laughter as Joey joined them, smirking and the two of them. Yugi blushed again, thankful when Yami cut him off to grin at Joey. "You finish yours yet?"

Joey groaned and ran a hand through his hair, knocking the hat off his head. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you know who this senior is and told him to do that on purpose. At least I could have gotten a good one like you!"

Yami just smiled and finished the last of his juice, looking over at Yugi as he quickly finished up his breakfast. Yugi wiped his mouth on a napkin as he scooped up his plate. "Ready to work on that project."

"I just have to be back by dinner for whatever I need to do." He snatched his cell phone off the table, holding it out to Yugi. "No pockets."

Yugi laughed and slipped the cell phone into his pocket before following Yami to the plate drop off before heading outside. For the next few hours they wandered over the campus, searching for a place that would suit their needs, Yugi snapping pictures of Yami when he wasn't looking. They eventually wandered up to the old graveyard, spending some time there before wandering back to the dinning hall around dinner time, Yugi laughed as Yami tried to navigate through the tall grass in his shenti and cape. The former spirit threw a glare at Yugi before tackling him to the ground and tickling him, the two of them rolling around and laughing.

Yami offered Yugi his hand to walk back to the dinning hall, the two holding hands until they were in the dinning hall and they had to dig for their ID. Yami's had been hanging around his neck by its lanyard all day, drawing jokes from Yugi about if there was an ancient spirit living in his student ID. Yami had laughed good naturedly before pointing out that he didn't have pockets again.

"So, why did you have to get back for dinner?"

"I'm interested in what Joey has to do…and I've been sighed up to be auctioned off." Yugi nearly dropped his ID at that, turning to stare at Yami as they walked through and into the lines. The former spirit winced, looking over to the stage that had been set up and giving a laugh. Yugi shook his head, trying to clear it enough to hear what was going on, turning his head at the familiar voice.

"Russian roulette is not the same without a gun…"

He broke out into laughter at the sound of Joey stumbling his was through a popular song, shaking his head and allowing Yami to guide him to the table to watch the rest of the performance. Yugi took a sip of his soda and leaned over to Yami, smirking as he tried not to laugh. "So, how exactly does this auction work? Because, unfortunately for you, I have no money on me at the moment."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Fortunately for me, it isn't for money. It's hard to explain."

"Explain away then?"

Yami sighed. "Auction isn't the right word for it. More like a match making," Yami waved his hand around as he searched for the right word, "ordeal. People who are interested walk up there and then the audience votes on the cutest couple."

They settled back, Yugi blushing with his eyes wide. Joey hopped off the stage a moment later, shaking his head and dislodging his hat again. "That was horrible."

"Joey that was great!" Yugi leaned against Yami and started to laugh. "Although, I've never heard that song in that accent."

Joey snorted and got up to get his food, leaving Yami and Yugi to laugh as Yugi produced the camera to show Yami the pictures he had taken. The former spirit laughed as they looked at them, Yami shaking his head. "Did you take pictures of anything relevant to the project?"

"Of course, but you were a bit too interesting."

"Next up we have our Pharaoh," Yami looked up as the announcer calmed the excited chatter down, "Yami, come up here please."

"Sorry, aibou." Yami stood up and walked over to the low stage, staring up at it before hoisting himself up. The announcer waved him up, adjusting his position until he was posed. Yugi gave Yami a sympathetic smile, hesitating as he saw the line of people forming to one side of the stage. He _could_ always go up there, or he could sit here.

Yugi shook his head and pushed away from his chair joining the end of the line, waving a few people he knew. He looked at the line, watching as it moved slowly, each person getting a chance to pose with Yami as the dinners cheered.

"Isn't that your roommate, Yugi?" The tri-color haired teen jumped, the girl who was in front of him smiling as an apology. Yugi nodded, the girl giggling as she looked up, moving as the girl in front of them moved. "He's really hot."

Yugi blushed as she climbed onstage, giggling as Yami looked at her before jumping in to pose. There were a smattering of claps from the dinners, dying when the girl skipped off the stage. Yugi clambered onto the stage, greeting by a smile from Yami. "Hello, aibou."

Yugi smiled and allowed himself to be pulled back against Yami's chest, the former spirit wrapping his arms around Yugi. Yugi smirked clasping his arms around Yami's neck and leaning into him. The dinning hall burst out into applause and a few whistles, Yugi feeling Yami's chest move as he laughed. "Looks like you win, aibou."

Yugi blushed, wanting to turn around and hide, but Yami wouldn't let him. He leaned down so his mouth was right by Yugi's ear. "Enjoy the limelight, Yugi."

He shook his head, unhooking his arms and trying to escape. He didn't even know what had possessed him to do this. He heard Yami sigh and allow him to pull away, getting a moment of freedom before he felt Yami's hand slide into his. Yugi looked over his shoulder in surprise, seeing Yami following him meekly. At the confused look on his face, Yami shrugged. "You've won me, aibou."

Yugi looked down at their joined hands before jumping down from the stage, Yami following after him. "I say we go back to the dorm…now."

Yami gave him a smile, heading for the entrance as Yugi gathered up their plates. He allowed Yami to open the door again before grabbing the former spirit's hand and running back for their dorm, laughing the entire time.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the insanity and apologies for any OOC in any of the characters._

_Read and review. Criticism in always welcome._


End file.
